Girls Command Rise
by SeekerMeeker
Summary: World War III had just started on planet Earth. However, the world was shocked by the appearance of a group of girls, who claimed to be from Japan, one where high schoolgirls practiced tanks for sport. Instead, the girls were shocked that they gained strange new powers. Now, they were working with nations of the world, but they just wanted to go back home...[Actas owns the GuP.]
1. Chapter 1: Rise

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**It has been a LONG time since I have been on here. Yes, I was on hiatus, due to new life changes and other circumstances. Fortunately, I am ready to get back into writing!**

**So, I decide to try something different: a more open-ended story, where plot will be more episodic, allowing me some freedom to direct the story in a more flexible fashion. ****This means that I intend each chapter to be a standalone mini-story in a way. However, all will tie somehow together. I intend it to be sort of like many TV shows, where you can watch most episodes without really watching others.**

**So then, let me begin.**

* * *

**Girls Command Rise**

**By SeekerMeeker**

**"You are my friends if you do what I command."**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rise**

A tall, rather robust girl stood on top of a stone wall, raising up her arms to stretch.

"Hmm!" she groaned a little, as she stared at the horizon. "What a strange world here, yet it feels...wonderful?"

She stood on top of an overlook, protected by a low, stone wall. Its gray slabs stood together, white linings between each. Around it was a forest, shielding parts of the overlook and the road behind it. Hundreds and thousands of tall, mature trees swayed beautifully, their crowns of branches, leaves, flowers, and fruits. Birds chirped casually, while a few deer ate nearby.

"What a strange world," a girl spoke. "But it feels...wonderful?"

She sighed, but smiled. The wind blew gently, whistling through the tall, green grasses and many wildflowers. She stretched her head, watching the horizon.

Beyond the overlook, mountains and valleys weaved in and out like the ocean waves, covered in shades of green. However, a few clouds of smoke rose from some of the valleys, followed by sounds of explosions and flashes of light.

_Boom...boom...boom..._

"At least this fight will be over here," the lone girl said to herself.

_Boom...boom..._

"It will," a little girl spoke as she appeared. She looked like the lone girl, except the size of a kid and with what looked like wings out of her back.

"The terrorists are losing ground here," the tall girl spoke. "Which is a great thing, since I am tired of seeing them raze innocent villages and towns in these Shenandoah areas."

"You can always rest," the fairy-like girl spoke. Her tiny, white wings fluttered like that of butterflies.

"I wish," the tall girl answered with a sigh. "But the UN has hired us for this task, ever since the attack on their headquarters in New York City. Worse, we do not even belong here. I mean...one moment we were enjoying our Senshadou, the next moment we are..."

"You girls are now Senshazons," the fairy-like girl said, jumping around and smiling like a real kid. "A race of amazons with super strength and super-everything! And you all control some of the best ground vehicles in the world!"

"We may be better and stronger," the girl sighed. "But that does not make up for our longing to go back home."

"Home to your original earth?" the fairy-like girl asked. "What the Humans here call the 'Sensha-Earth'?"

"Yes," the tall girl spoke. "This earth is not our planet. It is a different type of earth...different dimension too? Whatever it is, this earth is different from our earth in having no Senshadou or any sport using tanks, and worse...this Earth is experiencing World War 3."

"World War 3," the fairy-like girl said with a shiver. "It sounds bad, but why now?"

"Mio," the girl spoke to the fairy-like girl. "I have learned much ever since being here on this earth. From what I know, three simultaneous attacks happened at once: one against the UN headquarters in New York City, one against the EU headquarters in Brussels, and one against Beijing. The one against Beijing was the worst: a nuclear bomb detonated there."

Both girls shivered.

"But," Mio spoke. "How can they do that?"

"Mio," said the tall girl, holding Mio's right hand with her left one (she noted that hers felt quite large). "All I know is that after those attacks, the whole earth here went into some panic mode. China cut off all links with the West, blaming them for not helping it out. The EU cut off all immigration, while the US here braced for the worst."

"You don't seem to know much either," Mio said.

She nodded.

"But you are willing to find what's going on," Mio replied with a smile. "Right, Miho-san?"

Miho smiled weakly but honestly.

"True," she replied. "But at least all of my friends are alive. We all are Senshazons, so even bullets do not hurt us easily. I am still trying to understand the limits of our powers though."

_Beep-beep-beep!_

"Ah!" she gasped, as she clicked a button on what looked like a futuristic watch. The sound stopped, and a series of holographic screens appeared, blue against the green foliage. However, only two words appeared on them all:

NO SIGNAL

Miho sighed.

"Again?" Mio asked, worried as she peeked at the screens, floating in the air with her fairy-like wings.

"Yes," Miho sighed. "Somebody is using Senshazon magic or something to disrupt my link with other friends."

"Really?" Mio asked, shocked.

"It appears that not all Senshazons are friendly," Miho remarked.

"Rise and shine," a voice suddenly spoke.

Miho ducked to her right, just as somebody reached for her. She winced, as something scraped her left side. However, Mio flew away, then headbutted the figure, who then screamed, tumbling down to the ground.

"Another terrorist?" Mio asked innocently, as she watched the man tumble down. She dusted her head, apparently unaffected by the blow.

"A domestic one," Miho sighed, as she checked her wound. "After the attack on the UN headquarters, USA soon discovered that a group of terrorists in the US were the main culprit. Unlike the terrorists overseas, these guys just want to destroy the US government."

"And they're targeting us for helping the UN," Mio said. "And how is your wound?"

Miho looked. A good gash oozed blood, but seconds later, the wound closed in, and no scar remained.

"Zon," Miho spoke. "I just wish that I know more of what's going on. We just want to go back home, be normal girls, and never deal with this world."

"But at least you can heal easily," Mio remarked.

"True," Miho admitted. "But being superhuman does not satisfy the-"

_Beep-beep-beep!_

This time, the screens showed faces, familiar faces.

"Friends?!" Miho gasped, as she turned the screens back on.

"Finally!" a familiar voice roared, which obviously showed signs of sobbing. "Ni-Ni-Nishizumi-san! Where are you?!"

The face of a black-haired girl with a monocle covered the screens, with trails of tears apparent on her face.

"I lost contact with you," Miho answered politely. "I believe that somebody was trying to disrupt our communications."

"Miporin!" another voice spoke from behind. "We missed you! Please make sure to come back!"

"Where are you?" Miho asked.

"I am still at our headquarters!" Momo roared, still her obnoxious self.

"We're on our convoy in the Shenandoah Valley," Saori spoke. "We are currently eliminating the last of our targets here."

"On it," Miho replied with a smile. "Please grant me the coordinates."

A map appeared on the central screen, and Miho smiled.

"Guess there is hope now," Miho replied, as she got down and ran towards the location. Mio then flew behind like a fairy.

"What are we going to do?" Mio asked. "You said about hope and all?"

"Hope is a frail thing," Miho said, as she rushed past foliage almost like a ninja. "But hope is valuable. Hope gives us the power to move on. But I have to see."

"You mean," Mio said. "We'll have to see, right?"

"Sorry if I sound weird," Miho admitted. "I think I have a lot to think about."

"Take your time," Mio said. "Even in this war, we have friends high and below."

Miho stopped, and smiled wide at her fairy friend.

"Let's go then," she replied, as she sighted them in the distance. Mio nodded, and disappeared in a flash of light.

_Rumble-rumble-rumble..._

Miho suddenly stopped, as she stood still. The sounds were familiar, hopeful, even nostalgic.

_Rumble-rumble-rumble..._

"Let's get ready to rise," Miho spoke, before resuming her run. "Panzer vor."

* * *

**I apologize if this story may sound a little rough.**

**I have not been on FanFiction to write for a LONG time, so I hope to improve. Plus, I do not intend to update regularly; I will see how this story will go.**

**Since 2019 is ending soon, I decide to post this, so that I will hopefully "rise" into a better day.**

**Update: this story now sounds different. I now introduce my version of fairy companion. Who is Mina? You will see later.**

**Thank you and panzer, and...**

**Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Report

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**Finally, I am starting to get back into writing, so here it is:**

* * *

**Girls Command Rise**

**Chapter 2: First Report**

"Sir."

"Report."

"..."

"..."

"Sir..."

"Just say it."

The man sighed. He stood in the middle of a dark room, lit by LED lamps that glowed bright blue, resembling rings on the walls and the ceiling above. In front of him, a mahogany desk stood, its top covered in keyboards, monitors, and notebooks. Another man sat on the chair.

"Ahem!" the standing man cleared his throat, flicking his combed brown hair. "Sir, you know why I am here."

"Tell me," the man on the desk spoke, as he leaned forward to reveal his semi-bald head. "And make it quick."

"I am here to talk about two things," the brown-haired man declared. "World War 3 and the Senshazons."

The older man twitched, but regained his composure.

"The girls interest me more," the man on the desk bluntly said, leaning back. "But tell me both."

"World War 3 is one of the most complicated things ever," the standing man spoke, clearing his throat again. "It has multiple origins, much like how the two previous World Wars were not caused by a single issue, but many. However, the WWIII stood out in that magic entered the world for the first time."

"Wielded only by the Senshazons," the man on the desk grunted. "Mr. Snowden, please explain concisely."

Mr. Snowden sighed, as he scratched his head.

"This is a difficult topic," he admitted.

"I agree," the man on the desk noted. "But it's important."

"True sir," Mr. Snowden agreed. "There are many rumors going on about the WWIII, and what really happened. What we do know, however, is that somehow the terrorists' attacks might have opened up portals to the other dimension."

"Something that nobody will listen," the man on the desk remarked. "Because it sounds preposterous."

"Very true," Mr. Snowden replied. "Whatever it was, we are still investigating. What we do know, however, is that the WWIII started when terrorists attacked the UN headquarters in New York City, the EU headquarters in Belgium, and Beijing all at once. However, due to a series of careful security measures, the UN headquarters got away with arson and minor injuries. By contrasts, the EU headquarters suffered a truck bomb, which killed many and horrified the EU, to a level just like that of the 9/11. Beijing suffered the worst; a nuclear bomb detonated there."

The two were silent.

"Go on," the man on the desk finally broke the grim silence. "Mr. Snowden, continue."

"After the Bombing of Beijing," the standing man cleared his throat. "Nations around the world cut off relations with each other, as they realized that terrorists from around the world were orchestrating the largest global attack ever. However, one of these groups somehow infiltrated a secret lab, which was working on what was supposed to be a gate to another world."

"A portal?"

"Yes," Mr. Snowden replied. "Unfortunately, being the terrorists that they are, they messed up the security systems, which broke apart, and the portal went rogue. It ripped the entire area of the lab apart, leaving behind what looked like a crater. However, the portal then broke apart, and remnants of them flew away like flies. Each remnant then landed in areas around the world, and opened up."

"That is how they came into this world," the man on the desk mumbled.

"And that leads to this girl," Mr. Snowden said, taking out a laptop. He held it with his right hand, while opening it with his left.

"There she is," he declared, as the screen brightened. The man on the desk stood up, squinting his eyes at the screen:

* * *

MIHO NISHIZUMI

Species: Senshazon

Height: 208 cm

Origin: Sensha-Earth

Blood Type: A-Alpha

Miho Nishizumi is clearly one of the main leaders of this mysterious but powerful race of alien humanoids known as the Senshazons. According to her, they are really Humans, but they somehow became Senshazons upon entering this earth. She looks like a normal teenage girl, except taller, more robust, and with more beautiful features. They appear to have been "beautified" upon entering our Earth. Indeed, had it not been for their appearance, they can pass for super-tall, super-hot girls.

Senshazons like her are notable for their superb skills with military vehicles. In fact, they have an almost sacred or intimate relationship with their vehicles. According to Miho, they practiced a sport called Senshadou, in which they fielded tanks for sport. Sport! Using weapons as sport?! That is hard to believe, for we have no evidence of tanks being used as sport here on Earth. However, they do man tanks incredibly well, as if they are sport equipment.

Plus, Senshazons like her also can wield magic. This is what makes them stand out, and the world is both amazed by them, and is afraid of them. For one thing, they are able to avoid so many problems associated with military vehicles. For example, they can fix them like normal cars, but so much faster and more easily. They can also man drones with incredible ease. They call their magic "Senshagic," "Senshazon Magic," and other names.

We have only a few details on these girls, for almost all of them keep to themselves, for some unknown. Other than Miho, a few of them, clearly the commanders of their own forces, also are willing to talk. However, some of them appear easier to talk than others, while a few of them are MIA. All we know is this: do not mess with them.

* * *

Mr. Snowden stood still, as scroll bar reached down to the bottom.

"That's all you have?" the man on the desk asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately yes," Mr. Snowden declared. "Miho said that her friends do not want to talk at the moment. In fact, she seems to be the only one willing to talk to us, for some reason."

"What about Kay?" the man on the desk asked.

"She's MIA," Mr. Snowden sighed. "After a SEAL operation, she suddenly vanished."

"And you are Mr. Snowden," the man on the desk grunted. "Named after Edward Snowden, who shocked the world with proof of the US government going Big Brother on its citizens. But you went beyond; you exposed that the major governments of the world were opening up this single portal, in an attempt to solve the world's problems. The world was shocked at the truth, which still plagues the world to this day."

"Yet they really did some remarkable things," Mr. Snowden noted. "These girls reduced our greenhouse gas emissions, even removing them outright. Global warming was reversed for the first time in decades, and it is the year 2030. They somehow improved the world's environment. In return, they are starting to populate our world, and most of us are not prepared for that."

"How are they doing it?" the man on the desk asked. "Especially when there is no evidence of men among them?"

"We have no idea," Mr. Snowden admitted.

"We'll deal with that," the man on the desk said. "For now, Mr. Snowden, commence the Operation Oversight."

"Roger that," he declared, nodding grimly. "I guess we have to go that far, right?"

"If they won't cooperate with us," the man on the desk said, sitting down and reclining back. "Then we have to do it, especially since I suspect that Kay did not go MIA randomly."

"It will be done."

"Thank you for being loyal to me," the man on the desk declared. "Mr. Snowden, you have been one of my best and most loyal servants."

"It is my pleasure."

* * *

**I hope that I have established the story more concretely.**

**Basically put, I am trying to restore my writing sense back, so please bear with me. I hope that this is worth the read.**

**Thank you, and panzer vor.**


	3. Chapter 3: Who are We?

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**So, I notice that the first few chapters are quite short. Fortunately, they will get longer and more comprehensive as time goes on. I am still getting my writing self back. Thank you for your patience.**

**Disclaimer: please let me know whether you think that I should expand more. Plus, if you have any advice on what to write next, I am open.**

**Second disclaimer: I will get back and redo these first three chapters. Once done, this second disclaimer will disappear.**

* * *

**Girls Command Rise**

**Chapter 3: Who are We?**

"How did the surveillance go?"

"I found nothing of interest, save for a single terrorist."

Miho chatted with her friends, as they sat on a vehicle. Once Miho managed to hop onboard, the entire convoy wasted no time in moving forward. Giant wheels and tracks smashed any bush that stood in the way, as they continued to flatten the grasses. The convoy consisted of 10 Humvees, three tanks, and a single giant vehicle. While the Humvees were all driven by American soldiers, the other four were...very different.

"I can't believe it!" one of the girls squealed with delight, rubbing her cheeks on the vehicle's hard surface. "That I am riding on this!"

"Or that this vehicle is prohibited in the US in a way," a tall girl with long, black hair spoke. "I think?"

"Katyusha does not approve of your cheek on this machine!" a girl who was smaller than the others screamed, although only her teammates were listening to her.

"Isn't this supposed to be the KAMAZ-7850?" asked a girl with ginger hair, fixing a flower that she put on her head, who was Saori. "It looks like one, except sleeker and more...futuristic?"

"All tanks and vehicles under our control," spoke a lazy-looking girl, getting her head up from a pillow. "Technically are better, more advanced versions of themselves."

"Mako!" Saori groaned. "I know, but they clearly are NOT this advanced."

"Good point," Mako admitted, putting her head back into her pillow. "I am tired of crazy stuff right now."

They were right. The vehicle that they rode was really a TEL, or the transporter erector launcher. It looks like a supersized truck, but with 16 wheels. TELs like this one were typically used for carrying giant ballistic missiles, especially the ICBMs. However, the TEL in the convoy was used as a makeshift bus, carrying about 100 girls on top.

"Why did we use this beautiful machine as a bus?!" Katyusha roared. "It is meant to carry a missile, not a ragtag group of us girls!"

"It was the Ooarai girls' idea," a very tall, black-haired beauty spoke, with another beautiful blonde girl next to her.

"Although," the black-haired girl chuckled. "It was an interesting idea."

"We should have brought the Kamaz Typhoon vehicle instead!" Katyusha screamed, stomping a little. "Nonna! Klara! Nina! Alina!"

"Hai!" four Russian-looking girls all spoke, who included the aforementioned tall duo. Two smaller girls stood by them, who both had dark hair but taller than Katyusha.

"Make sure to bring a PROPER vehicle next time!" Katyusha lectured them. "Yes, we're friends, but the country of Russia is asking us where we are. They know that we 'borrowed' their vehicles, which really belong to us, due to our magic and all that stuff and things that I cannot..."

Katyusha continued to ramble on. Miho chuckled, as she glanced at the group on top of the TEL:

Her entire Anglerfish Team sat around her, chatting along. Next to them, Katyusha stood next to a group of her own group, which consisted of girls who dressed in Russian attire, and acted like Russians. Further away, there were distinct groups of girls, all of whom looked remarkably like the Anglerfish girls. All were dressed in gear that appeared to be partially military in appearance, except more "feminine."

"Why does this show too much skin?!" Saori groaned, stretching out her upper shirt, which looked a little like a bikini top.

"Some of _your_ girls insisted on it," Mako retorted, yawning.

"Are we really working for the US government?" Hana interjected, as Saori "wrestled" with Mako.

"Technically no," Miho replied. "We are not mercenaries either."

"Then why are we here?" Katyusha grunted, as she stomped past a group of five girls. They squeaked and backed away; all of them had brown hair.

"And tell your girls to act more like you!" she added. "They sure act more cowardly than you, Miho-sha!"

"You mean nicer?" Klara asked. The blond bombshell got soft smiles from the girls; she winked at them.

"I am still your commander!" Katyusha grunted. "I cannot believe that we are here. We got used to fighting and all, but there is still a LOT to deal with!"

"Rambling on like usual?" Mako asked, sounding a little sarcastic. "I blame you not; this world is a little crazy."

"I heard that!" Katyusha screamed, then turned to face the right side of the TEL. "Blackbear! How are you all doing?"

On the right side of the TEL, a massive tank rumbled by. It was indeed a tank, but instead of two tracks, it had four sets of tracks. On its giant turret, it carried a gun that was clearly bigger than anything seen on main battle tanks, or even self-propelled guns, at least on this earth.

"Blackbear is clean and ready to go!" a single girl's head shouted, popping out of the cupola; she looked so small due to the tank.

"Why couldn't you have non-Russian tanks come with us?" Saori asked.

"Katyusha wants to show off!" Katyusha declared with a grin. "Plus, I have the T-90 Kodiak on the left side, and my favorite tank leading the convoy!"

The T-90 Kodiak on the left side of the TEL kept pace. It looked like a dramatically improved version of the Russian T-90 tank. However, it wielded a 130-mm gun. Leading the convoy was a single T-14 Armata tank.

"Three Russian tanks and a Russian TEL," Hana noted. "On the American soil in the Appalachian Mountains...that is a strange idea."

"True," everybody around her spoke in agreement. Katyusha merely shrugged with a smile.

"The pride of Russian warfare," she began. "And Katyusha will purge-"

BOOM!

"Waugh!" she jumped, getting behind Nonna. Some thing had not changed.

"Can't believe that they even exist," Mako groaned, getting up to stretch.

"Girls!" Miho declared to the non-Russian girls. "Get up and get ready!"

"Hai!" the entire group of non-Russian girls declared, as they readied their various types of weapons: assault rifles, mortars, and the like. All of them looked more like the type found in video games, rather than real-life guns. Plus, the girls pressed a button on their chest areas, and their casual attire transformed into semi-futuristic combat suits, which looked like a mixture of military formal uniforms and future combat suits.

Katyusha nodded to her own group, and all of them pressed their own buttons. They donned what looked like a more flexible version of the Ratnik combat suit of Russia.

"These helmets feel strong!" Katyusha spoke. "But they're so clunky to deal with!"

"Protection is better than convenience," Nonna replied, as she put on her own helmet.

The girls then took up their arms, and Miho took up hers.

"Strange," Miho remarked. "That I am wielding a gun that looks something like from a video game. I don't play them much, but this clearly looks too...flashy for warfare?"

"Get ready to purge!" Katyusha roared. "Katyusha will purge-"

_Chuff-chuff-chuff-chuff-chuff!_

"Oh come on!" Katyusha and many girls around her, both Russian and non-Russian, groaned in response.

Miho smiled, as a group of helicopters appeared. 10 Apache helicopters fired a volley of missiles, rockets, and bullets at a target in the distance. Massive explosions followed, as Miho watched debris flying about.

"Zon," Katyusha groaned. "We are about to test the glory of our combat suit, and they ruined it!"

"I believe that you should be glad," Nonna said, as she took off her helmet. "Or else the US spies would have gleaned more of what Russian weapons can do."

"Hmmph!" Katyusha merely responded, taking her own helmet off.

"We don't need to fight them for now," Hana remarked, musing. "I guess the US is a lot stronger than I expected."

"This is real life," Mako said. "Anime and manga show us one thing, but this is different."

"A world that is like ours," Saori said. "Except we have WWIII, advanced weapons, and us girls being used as weapons of war."

"Not exactly," Miho corrected, with Saori nodding in relief. "But we are still trying to understand what is even going on here."

"What is EVEN going on?!" a familiar voice roared from Miho's watch. She clicked it, and a series of floating screens appeared.

"Nishizumi!" Momo's weird face (accidentally smacked into the screen somehow, stirring a few giggles) groaned. "Where are you, for crying out loud!"

"Katyusha and Miho-sha are returning back," Katyusha declared, craning her head in. "We have scoured this area of the mountains for terrorists. All of them are neutralized. 10-4."

"10-4 my butt!" Momo roared. "I cannot believe that we are at war!"

"Just cool down," the face of a smug girl with twintails appeared, casually pushing Momo away. "Nishizumi-san, we got your message. Guess we are done here?"

"Roger that," Miho said. "The US Air Force sent a group of helicopters, the AH-64G Apache Paladin to be exact. Apparently, this area is safe now; we don't need to use our weapons here."

"What is going on here?" another girl appeared, looking just like Momo.

"Momo-clone," Anzu casually said. "We are talking with our leader here."

"Stop calling her clone!" the real Momo roared, pulling the Momo lookalike away. "But yeah, I guess she's sort of that."

A group of girls next to Miho, who looked just like Miho, giggled.

"So," Hana said. "What are we going to do next?"

"Good question," Anzu admitted. "Your mission today was the first one we had in 40 days. After this, I don't think we'll be doing much."

The girls groaned.

"Any sighting of the gate back home?" Saori asked, anxious.

Anzu sighed, and the girls groaned again.

"Can't go back home," Mako spoke. "And we are stuck in this Earth that is different from ours, and what is even going on now?"

"Yeah," Saori sighed in agreement. "We haven't had the time to really talk about a few things. Now that we have time to talk, since I have forgotten to ask for 40 days (don't ask me how I forgot), what is even going on here?!"

Miho sighed.

"I have managed to pull the strings," Miho said. "And we have managed to get some free, unmonitored Internet access."

"They're watching our wi-fi?!" Momo groaned.

"Leave them be," Anzu spoke. "We'll talk later; see ya and out!"

The screens disappeared.

"So they hired us," Saori mused. "Then they're watching us, and even trying to pull the strings to get us on their side. Miporin, what did you learn from your last meeting with the US government? Or more precisely, what do you know from UNBIASED news?"

"So," Momo said, groaning as if in pain. "What did you learn?"

"Let her speak," another voice spoke softly, before Momo was pulled from the screen. Miho giggled, as three voices of the Turtle Team continued to blare from the screens. She turned them off, before facing her audience.

Miho cleared her throat, and spoke: "Let me start with a question: Who are we?"

* * *

**So now, this story is finally picking up.**

**I am going to try and polish these first few chapters, so that I can nail the overall "feel" properly. Do not worry: if you are curious about this world, the girls etc., they will be explained more later.**

**I am starting to like how this story is going.**

**Panzer vor, and wish me well!**


End file.
